twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementalist
Game version This guide applies to 0.10 S4 and below. In S4 0.11 elementalist got reworked Most of the pros and cons still apply though Extra pros and cons- Anti magic shield deletes 90% of your damage, and the remainder 10% is awfully hard to use Lots of fun! Notation I will call the elementals you summon : Fire, Water, Lightning , Earth, Chaos , for brevity Introduction The elementalist is a pure summoner. Your hero itself is squishy and ranged , but you don't have attack skills to spam, and your autoattack is weak. Your main damage comes from your summons. With them, you have a good heal, good tanking, decent aoe damage, and decent single targeted dps .But you are going to have to make sure the enemy does not attack your hero, while juggling with 5 units. Pros & Cons Pros * Enganging gameplay. You have to issue commands non-stop, and monitor many units. * Strong healing (water skill) * Great soloing , check the boss soloing section * Very good tanking with earth * Good farming with fire AOE * Good team support Cons * Lots of micromanaging, it is hard * Absoltely horrible without hotkeys. If not used to using them learn them * No stuns * Damage output is not high , soloing strong bosses like spiderlord takes time, and bosses with self heal are horrible ( mana ancient) Stats to add Intelligence : * Improves the hp of all elementals * Increases the spell damage/heal of all elementals * Does not increase elemental base dmg. BUT, spell damage is your main source of damage anyway * Overall, the best stat Strength: * Not recommended to main, as low int means your elementals are weak. Managing tips * Learn to spam Q+click -> W+click -> E+click -> R+Click fast, there is almost no casting time between elemental summons. * Choose your whole group ( 4 elementals+ hero), and use tab to switch between them. * Tab until you choose your hero, and link him to an elemental of choice. * Tab ->Set the water elemental to autoheal, as its dps becomes negligible later on. * Set your character as ctr+1, for fast access. If your hero is being hit, click 1 and move him away from enemies * As soon as you summon chaos elemental, resummon all your elementals fast, otherwise your hero will probably get hit. Boss tips : links and support * Save water'sl big heal for emergencies. Healing the fire elemental is not worth it * Spirit linking earh: 70% spell res, and instadeath inmunity from the link make earth extremely tanky. This is the most realiable link against though bosses, * Spirit link lightning: lightning's laser does high damage, if you are sure earth wont die, use this * Fire : is not great against high lvl bosses, you might want to save him as a surprise meatshield, or to deal with mobs that hit you from the back. If you want maximum damage, just immolate and explode him at low hp. Dont heal him, and dont link him * Chaos: never summon him mid-battle unless your other summons are fresh, or you have wiggle room to escape from the enemy boss, or a way to stun the boss. Otherwise, while he is being summoned you will get beaten. I recommend summoning him before battle, followed by summoning your other guys, or in the middle of battle, only if water and earth are fresh. Staying alive against bosses * If the boss has aoe stomp (most do) : stay away and use the hold ground key. Does not matter if you cant autoattack it, stay away * If the boss has an instakill move : spirit link earth, if you can stay near him, otherwise dont. * Pick water+your hero, have them both stay away and hold ground. Also, turn on autoheal from water. * Learn to heal allies with water, it is more important than damage. The big heal bounces, so if you cant target an ally, target earth instead for the bounce. * Try to stay at the sides or behind a boss, not at the front. This applies to all bosses with beam attacks, and golem. * Always spirit link for survivality * Mobs can be trouble. Dryads , faeries, ents ... Damaging mobs within boss area are a danger to elementalist, as they will arrass you while earth tanks the boss. Having fire as bodyguard helps Boss Soloing check Overview The elementalist is among the best soloers at early levels. It is worse at it than crusader and dark knight, but better than most other characters. Poison tree Soloable with no gear at lvl <80 . Easy and fast Deathknight, Ragnar, Hydra , Golem The time needed to kill them varies on gear, but solable with low gear and appropiate level. Still they can take a while to kill Spiderlord and Everfrost raid Soloable with ok gear ( epics ) . Soloing spiderord takes ages, becaue your dps is not high. At lvl~ 360-400 , with neptinos gear it still takes long. Mana ancient It heals itself too much. Meaning, if you dont interrupt the heal, it can take long to kill, over 10 minutes. Spells : Table Each basic elemental ( fire, water, lightning, earth ) , is summoned with a seal of xxxx. Each elemental is a summon with 3 skills, and a spirit link effect. Chaos has 6 skills, and a teleport. Spells : images Hero spell 1 ( D ) Hero spell 2 ( Q ) Hero spell 3 ( W ) Hero spell 4 ( E ) Hero spell 5 ( R ) Hero spell 6 ( T ) Hero spell 7 ( F ) Credits Guide by : pedito / pedi1 Category:Classes